vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kamioren
|-|Base= |-|Ultimate Form= Summary Kamioren is the Neo Machine Mutant Tuffle fusion of Kamin and Oren, both of which are antagonist of Super Dragon Ball Heroes: Universe Mission. They are members of the Core Area Warriors, a league of individuals whose goal is to free the multiverse from the tyranny of the gods, setting on a mission to use the power of the Universe Seed to kill Zen'ō. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-B | 2-B Name: '''Kamioren '''Origin: Super Dragon Ball Heroes: Universe Mission Gender: '''Female/Male '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: '''Member of the Core Area Warriors '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fusionism, Acrobatics, Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen their skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets, and form defensive barriers ), Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2), Ki Sensing, Spaceflight, Enhanced Senses, Possibly Sound Manipulation and Portal Creation (Characters stronger than or equal to Super Boo and SSJ3 Gotenks should be able to perform the Vice Shout through sheer power),' 'Teleportation, Corruption (Type 2) and Possession (Can possess multiple people at once by liquefying themselves and invading their bodies, and they can fully possess someone as their main host, gaining access to their own abilities), Life-Force Absorption (Using "Quick Draw", they can damage opponents by sucking out their life energy, which they can then use to heal themselves), Explosion Manipulation (via Smash Break), Information Analysis (Thanks to Oren’s Data Input they have prior knowledge of their opponents abilities and can avoid them easily.) Body Control (Liquefication), Healing (Can heal any damage taken on the body almost instantaneously.) Regeneration (Low-High), Immortality (Types 3 and 6) | Transformation (Can transform into Ultimate Kamioren if they either merge entirely with the Universe Seed or take a small portion of it’s power which will increase their power drastically and allow them to gain Type 1 Large Size and Breath Attack. However with an increase in power also comes with increased aggression, rage and animalistic behavior ), Shockwaves Generation, Resistance to Extreme Cold, Cosmic Radiations and Time Stop (Repeatedly resisted Hit's attempts to freeze him in time) Attack Potency: Multiverse level '(Fought equally with Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta who is on par with Goku in the same form who can match SSJ4 Xeno Goku ) | '''Multiverse level '(Was able to one shot SSJB Vegeta and forced Ultra Instinct -Sign- Goku into Mastered Ultra Instinct.) '''Speed: Massively FTL+ (Kept up with SSJB Vegeta) |''' Massively FTL+ (Managed to tag Ultra Instinct -Sign- Goku) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multiversal | Multiversal Durability: Multiverse level (Tanked attacks from SSJB Vegeta) | Multiverse level (SSJB Vegeta’s attacks were nothing to them in their ultimate form and they were able to withstand Ultra Instinct -Sign- Goku.) Stamina: Very High Range: Standard melee range. Multiversal with ki blasts, and attacks. Standard Equipment: N/A Intelligence: While in their base, Kamioren is a capable fusion fighter as they were designed to defeat any threat to the Tuffle race of Universe 6. Kamioren takes great pride in their strength and enjoys fighting. That Intelligence is completely lost when the Universe Seed merges with them creating a mindless brute. Weaknesses: They are too proud of their own strength and get easily frustrated when their power is dwarfed, losing all focus and concentration. Notable Attacks / Techniques: Ki: The fighting power and life force of a martial artist, a tangible energy derived from the user's vigor, courage, and mind. It can be used in several ways, such as to surpass the limits of one's body to greatly increase in strength, and it can be fired as blasts of energy or used to create defensive barriers. Liquefaction '''- The ability to liquefy through metal and other solid objects. '''Continuous Energy Bullet - The user usually brings their arms to their sides, charges up ki, and then he throws his hands forward one after another as he rapidly fires many energy blasts. Parasitism - Used in the game to take over every Saiyan on Planet Sadala. *'Tuffleization' - The special ability to transform the host fully into a Tuffle hybrid. *'Mind-control' - After having parasitically taken them over and then having left their body, Oren is capable of mind-controlling a host. Smash Break - Kamioren charges at the opponent and forms a barrier around himself while charging energy. He then releases the energy, causing the barrier to explode. Data Input - Thanks to having data on his foes, Oren can easily avoid their attacks. Used to avoid Hit's Time-Skip. Regeneration - Kamioren was able to regenerate from the hole made by Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon. Revenge Exceed '- Kamioren's super attack in Dragon Ball Heroes. '''Mouth Energy Wave '- Used by Kamioren in its ultimate form. 'Key: Base Form | Ultimate Form ' Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Dragon Ball Category:Robots Category:Machines Category:Absorption Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Super Robots Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Fusionism Users Category:Fusions Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Body Control Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Possession Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Immortals Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Characters